overtimegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
From bashing thing to slashing thing, we've got it all. ADD CATEGORIES OF WEAPONS Weapon categories The category a weapon fits into is very important to know. Every weapon category features individual weapons that, while different, function in very similar ways, leading to a certain weapon type being associated with a certain fighting style. For example, knives are low-damage, quick-hitting weapons that either require the user to make sneak attacks or to be agile, as the weapon offers very little defense. Two different knives will have different effects (one may be faster, for instance, while one may utilize a certain element) but they will fall under these guidelines. Shortswords (one handed, balanced) Longswords (one or two handed, still balanced but with longer reach and slower attacks) Greatswords (two handed, giant sword with relatively powerful slow attacks and excelent defense) Knives (low-damage, quick-hitting weapons that either require the user to make sneak attacks or to be agile, as the weapon offers virtually no defense) Clubs (one handed, very diverse group of bashing weapons. Slower than shortwords, but more powerful overall) Greatclubs (two handed, large clubs with incredibly slow attacks, ok defense, and very high damage) Handaxes (one handed, small axes with less range than shortswords but more powerful overall) Greataxes (two handed, large axes with great reach but slow attacks) Wands (one handed magic weapon, terrible melee damage and defense but allows for spellcasting) Tomes (one handed magic weapon, a book of spells that has even worse melee damage and defense than the wand, but higher magical power) Rods (two handed magic weapon, like the wand but with slightly better melee damage and defense) Staves (one or two handed, polearm bashing weapon with a focus on unpredictability and variety of moves) Spears (one or two hand, quick thrust and throwing. Huge reach, low damage) Lances (one or two hand, heavy powerful thrust and defense. Huge reach, medium damage, slow.) Halberds (two hand, combines spear and axe. A jack of all trades, master of none reach weapon) Glaives (two hand, for quick long range slashing with little stabbing power) Flails (one or two hand, ball and chain-style weapons with reach and hard-to-dodge wide swings, but really bad defense and can barely do anything super up close. Nunchucks are put here) Whips (one hand, reach weapon that dosen’t go as far as the spear but is quicker than it, and has better up-close attacks) Fists (one or two hand, up close and personal, quick strikes and unpredictability with wide range of diversity. Often lower attack power) Claws (one or two hand, faster and more up close and personal than claws with less defensive capabilities) Wristblades (one or two hands, they’re like faster, less defensive knives. Present no defense.) Pistols (one or two hand, small guns that range from rapid-fire to revolver, but usually have lower attack power, faster reloads, and quicker maneuvarability) SMGs (one or two hand, small machine guns that can be fired with only one hand if need be. Have faster rpm than assault rifles, but do less damage. Reload slower than pistols and are slightly less agile.) Shotguns (one or two hand, varied weapons that excel in close-quarters damage but often feature slow reloads or low ammo capacity) Assault Rifles (two hand, balanced guns that allow for medium rpm, damage, and ammo capacity) Sniper Rifles (two hand, low ammo, long range, high power guns designed to deal heavy damage from a distance) Rifles (two hand, medium range with SR-style ammo capacity and shooting but deal heavier damage than SRs.) Machine Guns (two hand, heavy weapon that often features high rpm but low accuracy and impaired movement) Launchers (one or two hand, shoot projectiles that cause some sort of explosion or effect) Bows (two hand, slow to shoot and difficult to aim, but cause the overall highest ranged damage) Crossbows (one or two hand, fire bolts or arrows that are hard to aim but cause high damage. Slow reload, and often only one shot per reload.) RCs (one or two hand, remote-controlled drones that are operated using handheld controls. Great range and reach attacks, but bad defense.) Hybrids (mixes between two, or rarely three, of these weapon types. Most of these types of weapons can switch in battle, such as a sword/assault rifle hybrid, which can slash like a sword then transform into an AR with the flip of a switch. The Holy Torches used by Vatican soldiers are good examples; they are greatclub/launcher hybrids.) Shortswords Longswords Greatswords Knives Axes Battleaxes Clubs